mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Basement
Hidden Basement '''is a secret area containing the Vanish Cap switch of Super Mario New Star. It is guarded by Wiggler, who lives in the deepest part of Darklight Cave. Just go behind one of the rocks in its house and stand on the small blue patch on the ground. It is the only switch in this game that requires a Bowser key, and after it is obtained, Mario can progress in Green Hill Zone, as well as various stages after. The basement is a very small grey room. It is split into two sides, the one Mario starts on has tall grey walls which lead to the other side. There are two sides to the opposite section, both being reached different ways from opposite walls. The way directly in front of the start leads to a caged star, while the one of the opposite side leads to the Vanish Cap Switch. '''Stars All star names are fan-made and are not official Star 1: Mario in the Cage Mario must use the Vanish cap to infiltrate a gate. It is recommended to go for this straight when Mario enters the stage, since he starts invisible. Jump towards the platform in front of the start and triple jump or slope kick up the hill. Now all that separates Mario from the other side is a very annoying checkered elevator platform. As noted in other levels of this game, the platforms are very glitchy, and jumping to the other end is VERY difficult due to this. Even worse, the gap is too far to backflip, so luck is needed to be able to jump again. Alternatively, after you press the Vanish Cap switch, you can grab the Vanish cap near the other side, run to the Vanish Cap switch, and go throw the connecting gate to reach this. Just as a small note, there is a "!" Switch near this that spawns boxes over the side. They lead to a warp that brings you back to the start...even though it is easy to long jump back across the path (and no, there is not a red coin down here). Star 2: 8 Red Coins in the Basement Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered in the basement, their locations are as follows: # Wall kick in between two of the high walls, close to the edge. # Down a ramp on the edge # In a small notch the wall across from the ramp. Mario must wall kick to reach it # In the far corner # At the Vanish Cap Switch, against the wall # At the Vanish Cap Switch, against the other wall # In a small passage in between the Vanish Switch and the other side. Must be reached wearing the Vanish Cap from the other side. # In a notch in the wall in front of the star in the cage. This is very tricky to get since the ceiling is so low and the notch is high up. The most effective way to get this is to wall kick off the corner pillar to grab the ledge. When Mario collects all 8, the star appears next to the Vanish Cap Switch Enemies * Goomba * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Kuromame Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Secret Level Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Kirby